The Bet
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Seharusnya Harry tidak membuat semacam taruhan dengan seorang Slytherin. Drarry. SLASH.


**Judul :** The Bet

 **Author :** firethesound

 **Pasangan :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Summary :**

Harry harusnya tahu lebih baik daripada membuat semacam taruhan dengan seorang Slytherin.

 **.**

 **TARUHAN**

 **.**

 **Work Text:**

Sejauh ini hari itu adalah hari yang buruk

Tentu saja, hal itu sudah bisa diduga. Karena hari itu hari Selasa dan satu-satunya jadwal kelas yang dia punya sejauh ini adalah Ramuan. Harry sering mengalami pengalaman tak menyenangkan selama kelas Ramuan; dan memaksakan kelas penuh kebencian itu padanya sebagai hal pertama di pagi hari benar-benar kejam. Setidaknya selanjutnya ada kelas Sejarah Sihir, dan meski menurutnya kelas itu tidak begitu menarik seperti pendapat Hermione, tapi setidaknya masih bisa ditoleransi. Sejarah Sihir. Payah.

Harry berhenti berjalan dan menampar sebuah tangan ke dahi. " _Bloody hell_."

Ron dan Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berpaling padanya.

"Ada apa?" Ron bertanya dengan sedikit kerutan di alisnya.

"Bukuku ketinggalan di kelas Snape," gumam Harry. Dia bisa membayangkan dengan mudah buku teks Mantra bodohnya. Dia telah mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk mencari pena bulu cadangan setelah miliknya patah, dan dia ingat mengambil buku teks Mantra dan meluncurkannya ke bawah tempat duduknya supaya ia bisa lebih mudah menjangkau dasar tasnya. Kemudian, bodohnya dia, dia sudah tak sabar untuk kabur dari wilayah Snape hingga dia hanya menyambar tasnya dan lari keluar ruangan. "Aku harus kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Hermione tampak terperanjat. "Tapi kita bisa _telat_!"

Harry mengeluh. "Kalian duluan saja, tak adanya gunanya kita semua terlambat."

"Keberuntungan jelek," kata Ron. "Berharap saja semoga Snape tak ada disana."

Harry tak bisa menahan sebuah erangan. "Yeah, kuharap."

Dia berbalik dan cepat-cepat menuruni koridor belakang ke arah _dungeon._ Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Dalam sekejap, Harry menimang untuk meninggalkan saja buku sialan itu, tapi kemungkinan Snape akan membuangnya, hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. Bisa dia bayangkan lelaki keji itu menundukan hidung bengkoknya pada Harry dan mencemooh, "Kenapa, Mr. Potter, aku hanya berasumsi bila kau menghargai buku itu, kau tak akan meninggalkannya di sini dengan ceroboh."

Si brengsek.

Harry hampir mencapai tangga sekarang, begitu dekat hingga dia sudah hampir bisa merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus dari lantai bawah kastil. Dia mengerutkan hidungnya. Berdebu dan agak lembab. Tak heran para Slytherin adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang tak menyenangkan, mengingat mereka tinggal di bawah sini. Dia mengingat Menara Gryffindor dengan sayang, dan merengut pada tangga memutar sempit di depannya. Dia menaikinya dengan berlari, melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus sambil komat-kamit "Bodoh, bodoh!" dalam setiap langkahnya. Dia mencapai dasar tangga dan berbelok di tikungan—

—lalu menabrak seseorang.

Mereka terjatuh dengan anggota badan berkaitan dan buku-buku, perkamen, serta pena bulu berhamburan

" _Fucking hell_ , Potter!"

 _God_ , padahal dia telah berpikir hari ini tak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Oh, minggir saja, Malfoy. Aku tak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Harry melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Malfoy secepat dia bisa dan mulai memunguti barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan. Malfoy berbaring telentang, jubah terbuka dan _sweater_ -nya naik memperlihatkan perutnya. Harry tak bisa menahan untuk melirik pada sedikit kulit yang terekspos. Kulitnya pucat dan sempurna seperti keseluruhan dirinya, dihiasi rambut emas menuju area bawah dan menghilang di bawah celananya. Harry tersentak dan melanjutkan memungut perkamen. Lebih baik jangan ikuti pemikiran kecil _itu_ menuju kesimpulan yang sudah jelas.

Bukannya itu adalah kesimpulan yang buruk sih. Harry mengakui bahwa Malfoy adalah anak laki-laki yang menarik. Di umur delapan belas dia akhirnya tumbuh dari fiturnya yang runcing menjadi hampir sesempurna yang mampu dicapai oleh setiap makhluk fana. Mata ekspresif di bawah alis melengkung indah, rambut pirang halus, tulang pipi tajam membingkai hidungnya yang lurus, dan kulit tanpa cacat yang membuat Harry teringat kesempurnaan dingin patung marmer. _God_ , dia harus benar-benar buta kalau tidak menyadari betapa Malfoy berubah jadi indah.

Atau setidaknya tidak gay, dia merenung pada dirinya sendiri

"Oh, tentu saja kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja," Malfoy menggeram padanya saat dia pelan-pelan berjongkok dan mulai memunguti barang miliknya. "Kau si Anak Yang Tidak Mau Mati. Kau bahkan tak akan pernah mampu menyakiti seekor lalat dengan sengaja, kan?"

Dan betapa ironis bahwa satu-satunya hal yang menghentikan Harry untuk naksir dia adalah betapa brengseknya Malfoy sendiri. Tampaknya sungguh tak adil bahwa Draco Malfoy bisa begitu indah di luar dan masih begitu menjijikan di dalam. Harry bahkan tak bisa berfantasi tentang dia dengan benar tanpa ingin menonjoknya.

Bukannya dia mencoba berfantasi atau apa. Tentu saja tidak.

"Enyah saja. Aku tak tertarik berkelahi."

"Kalau begitu harusnya jangan menabrakku."

Harry mendesah dan melotot padanya. "Itu kecelakaan dan kau tahu itu. Dan jika aku benar-benar ingin melawanmu, yang harus kulakukan cuma menunggu pertandingan di hari Sabtu."

Malfoy melotot balik padanya. "Hati-hati, tak ingin ego-mu itu makin membengkak. Bisa-bisa kau tidak muat lewat pintu."

"Aku bukannya bersikap angkuh, tapi itu kenyataan," Harry berkata dengan sebuah putaran mata. "Aku akan memang karena aku seorang Seeker yang lebih baik. Kau tahu itu, aku tahu itu, bahkan seluruh sekolah tahu itu."

Malfoy mundur, kepalanya sedikit miring ke satu sisi, dan wajahnya yang penuh perhitungan membuat matanya berkilat. "Kedengarannya kau sangat yakin soal itu." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Berani membuat taruhan kecil?"

Meskipun tahu dia seharusnya jangan mau membuat perjanjian dengan seorang Slytherin, Harry bertanya, "Apa yang kau sarankan?"

Malfoy menyeringai padanya. "Tidak banyak. Kalau kau menang, kalu bisa minta satu permintaan padaku. Apa saja yang kau mau."

"Dan kalau kau menang?"

Seringai itu bertambah intens dan mata abu Malfoy memercikkan hasrat yang membuat perut Harry melilit. "Maka aku bisa minta satu permintaan padamu. Apapun yang aku mau. Apa saja."

Harry menyambar kertasnya yang terakhir dan melesakkannya ke dalam tas. "Tidak setuju _._ Aku tidak bodoh."

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh," suara Malfoy hanyut dari belakangnya. "Tapi kau seorang pengecut."

Harry berbalik sebelum bisa menahan diri. "Lucu sekali, datang darimu dari sekian banyak orang."

Malfoy nyengir dan berdiri perlahan, dengan sembarang memamerkan keapikannya dengan caranya meluruskan kaki. "Kau bilang sendiri, kau adalah seeker yang lebih baik. Tapi kau takut bahwa mungkin, hanya mungkin, aku akan menang."

Harry berjalan balik padanya. "Harus ada aturannya."

"Oh?"

"Ya. Jangan pakai cara ilegal. Jangan pakai cara yang bisa melukaiku atau melukai orang lain. Jangan minta sesuatu yang bisa membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Atau membuatku mendapat masalah dengan para Profesor. Atau—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan membuat si Anak Emas dapat masalah dengan pihak yang berwajib, karena Merlin tahu kau tidak butuh bantuan _ku_ soal itu."

Harry melotot. _God_ , bagaimana bisa seseorang tampak sangat menarik saat memutar mata. Untungnya suara kurang ajar Malfoy melumat segala perasaan tertarik bahkan sebelum dimulai.

"Dan berapa lama waktu yang kupunya untuk membuat keputusan?"

Draco tersenyum padanya. Itu adalah senyum yang cenderung menjijikan dan tak dapat dihindari dengan ujung yang tajam. Seyum itu membuat tulang punggung Harry tergelitik.

"Aku sedang merasa dermawan. Bagaimana dengan tepat sebelum pertandingan, saat kita bertemu di lapangan."

Harry mengangguk. "Baik."

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, Potty."

 **XXX**

"Celana kedodoran Merlin yang manis, Harry, ini hebat!"

"Shhh!"

Harry melirik minta maaf pada Hermione tapi Ron bahkan tidak memberi jeda. Dia memiringkan kursinya ke belakang dan menyelipkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kita harus mencari sesuatu yang hebat. Sangat sangat hebat. Sesuatu yang akan sangat mempermalukan dia."

" _For heaven's sake_ , Ron, bisa tidak kau setidaknya pura-pura memperhatikan?" Hermione membentak tanpa mendongak dari catatannya sementara Binns terus mendengung, tak sadar.

Ron menggedikkan bahu pada Harry, tapi menurunkan suaranya. "Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan sejauh in?"

" _Well_ …" Harry berhenti sejenak sambil nyengir. "Kau tahu dia sangat peduli penampilan. Kupikir kita bisa menyuruh dia memakai sesuatu yang memalukan."

Mata Ron menyala. "Seperti sebuah gaun!"

"Atau sesuatu semacam itu."

"Ooh, kau harus buat kondisi supaya dia harus memakainya saat kita ada kelas ramuan. Bisa kau bayangkan reaksi Snape."

Harry bisa bayangkan, dan bayangan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Tepat sekali. Sekarang kita hanya harus mencari tahu apa…"

 **XXX**

"Kedua kapten, bertemu di tengah lapangan."

Harry melangkah maju melintasi lapangan dan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Malfoy melangkah ke arahnya, berhenti sejauh beberapa kaki.

" _Well_ , Potter? Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?'

Harry berusaha menahan seringai dari wajahnya, tapi kemudian dia tak begitu peduli. "Saat aku memenangkan pertandingan, kau harus memakai seperangakt pakaian yang aku pilihkan. Kau harus memakainya di hari Selasa, kau harus memakainya sepanjang hari, dan kau harus pergi ke jadwalmu seperti biasa. Jangan bersembunyi di ruanganmu atau semacamnya. Dan kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa kau memakai itu, kau harus memberi tahu mereka bahwa kau akhirnya merangkul jiwa wanitamu."

Sangat sulit menentukan pilihan responnya, karena dia dan Ron telah punya ide beberapa kandidat yang sangat bagus. Tapi pakaiannya sudah dipilih semua. Mereka melebarkan jubah pesta yang Ron pakai saat _Yule Ball_ , dan memantrainya menjadi warna pink yang mencolok. Hermione memutar mata pada rencana mereka, tapi dia mengajukan diri untuk membantu menciptakan renda ekstra. Jubah hasilnya adalah sesuatu yang bahkan anak gadis usia enam tahun pun akan takut untuk memakainya.

"Cukup adil."

Sial, Malfoy hanya tampak geli.

"Cepat katakan kalau begitu."

"Katakan apa?" Malfoy bicara lambat-lambat. "Oh, maksudmu apa yang aku dapat kalau aku menang?" Dia melangkah lebih dekat ke Harry dan suaranya menurun. "Jika aku memenangkan pertandingan." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku dapat." Berhenti sejenak lagi saat dia maju lebih dekat dan suaranya jadi berbisik. "Kau."

Harry berkedip padanya. "Aku?"

Seringai Malfoy berubah liar. "Kau," dia mengulang. "Aku dapat satu malam denganmu."

"Satu malam," Harry mengulang dengan bengong. "Maksudmu seperti…" _God_ , dia merona sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya, dan seringai Malfoy yang makin melebar mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. "Kau tidak bermaksud…"

"Oh, aku bermaksud. Sungguh bermaksud."

Satu malam dengan Malfoy. Harry merasa perutnya melilit bahkan meski anatomi tubuhnya yang lebih bawah berkedut semangat pada ide tersebut. Bagaimana si brengsek ini tahu bahwa dia gay? Dia telah begitu hati-hati. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak gay." Entah bagaimana Harry bisa menjaga suaranya tetap stabil saat mengatakan kebohongan itu.

"Tentu saja kau gay, Potter," Malfoy berkata sambil memutar matanya. "Itu kelihatan jelas sekali. Well, bagi orang yang peduli untuk memperhatikan. Aku melihat caramu memandangku saat kau pikir aku tidak melihat."

Well, dia pikir dia telah hati-hati. Dia merasakan bibir bawahnya maju keluar. "Perjanjian batal. Aku tak mau melakukannya."

Seringai mengejek sialan itu kembali. "Takut kau akan kalah."

"Aku tak takut padamu."

"Aku tak bilang kau takut padaku. Aku bilang kau takut akan kekalahan." Malfoy menggedikkan bahu dengan santai berlebihan dan tampak seolah dia telah memenangkan sesuatu yang penting. "Harry Potter Agung mundur dari tantangan. Tak pernah berpikir hari ini akan datang."

Untuk sesaat Harry ingin memukulnya. Keras-keras. Dan berkali-kali. Pelan-pelan, dia bisa menahan dorongan itu di bawah kontrol. Dia berangan akan Malfoy memakai jubah merah muda itu. Membayangkan wajah Snape saat dia melihat Malfoy memakai jubah itu. Membayangkan wajah Ron saat dia melihat reaksi Snape. Harry menarik napas. Semua itu akan sepadan, kan? Dan disamping itu, dia belum pernah kalah dalam pertandingan dan disinilah mereka pada pertandingan kedua-terakhir tahun ini.

"Baiklah."

"Baik?"

Sialan matanya, Malfoy akan membuat dia mengatakannya. "Baiklah, aku terima syarat-syaratmu."

Malfoy tertawa, perut Harry melakukan jungkir balik yang tak-sepenuhnya-tak-nyaman saat mendengarnya. "Tak usah terdengar begitu formal, Potter, ini hanya taruhan kecil." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry melotot padanya lagi dan berbalik, melangkah panjang-panjang kembali ke rekan timnya.

 **xxx**

" _Well_ , Harry, dia minta apa sebagai taruhan?" Tanya Ron saat Harry mengayunkan kakinya menaiki sapu.

Perut Harry melilit, tapi dia berhasil memaksa bibirnya menjadi cengiran asal. "Tidak penting, kan? Lagipula dia tak akan menang."

Ron tertawa. "Itu sudah pasti! Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahumu untuk menendang pantatnya, tapi semoga beruntung!"

Dan kemudian peluit ditiup dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Harry menancapkan kakinya ke rumput dan menjejakkannya. Perutnya melilit lagi, tapi kali ini karena kebahagiaan menjauh dari daratan. Udara dingin musim semi menampar wajahnya saat ia melesat. Kekacauan pertandingan memudar saat Harry mem-bloknya dan memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mencari Snitch. Tak ada tanda-tanda kilatan emas di langit biru yang sempurna, tapi pertandingan baru saja dimulai. Bisa makan waktu lebih lama sebelum Snitch menampakkan diri. Harry melayang lebih tinggi melewati lapangan dan melihat saat Ron menghindari sebuah bludger yang diarahkan padanya, lalu mem-blok Quaffle yang meluncur setelahnya. Suara penyiar terdengar berkotek di kejauhan hingga Harry bisa mengabaikannya dengan mudah. Lebih sulit untuk mengabaikan Malfoy, yang sedang duduk di sapunya di tengah lapangan. Untuk sekejap Harry membiarkan pikirannya mengembara pada kemungkinan kalah taruhan. Tentunya memberikan apa yang diminta Malfoy tidak seburuk itu. Malfoy duduk di sapunya, matanya terkunci ke langit, rambutnya acak-acakan oleh angin, _God_ dia tampak luar biasa.

Sayang sekali dia seorang brengsek. Harry menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang mengganggu. Sudah pasti buruk sekali harus memberikan apa yang diminta Malfoy! Kemungkinan dia akan membuat Harry melakukan semua hal memalukan dan lalu memberi tahu seluruh sekolah saat sarapan esok paginya. Harry tak akan pernah sanggup jika itu sampai terjadi, terutama jika surat kabar menangkap kabar angin tersebut. Malfoy Terkutuk itu kemungkinan akan mengirim sendiri burung hantu pada mereka lengkap dengan foto-foto. Dia mengambil resiko untuk melirik pada rivalnya lagi. Sungguh tidak adil bawa Malfoy harus tampak begitu _cantik._ Kulit sangat halus dan pucat, rambut berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari sore, gemerlap seperti emas—

Jantung Harry melompat. Itu bukanlah rambut menyebalkan Malfoy yang berkilau, itu Snitch! Snitch itu mengambang tepat di belakang kepalanya, tapi Malfoy yang cenderung mencari di langit tidak melihatnya. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beranikah dia mengambil resiko bergegas ke arah Malfoy untuk menangkapnya? Atau hanya berharap Snitch itu terbang ke tempat lain? Tapi lalu Malfoy mungkin akan melihatnya saat Snitch-nya bergerak.

"Melihat sesuatu yang kau suka, Potter?" Malfoy berteriak padanya.

"Ya, sebenarnya, aku melihatnya!" Harry berteriak balik sambil mengemudikan sapunya sedikit lebih dekat.

Untuk sekejap, ekspresi tidak percaya tampak melintasi wajah Malfoy, tapi lalu Snitch sialan itu melesat melewati bahu Malfoy. Harry menukik untuk mengejarnya, dengan Malfoy dekat di belakang. Snitch itu melesat cepat ke arah lapangan, dan Harry mengeluarkan raungan semangat saat dia menghindari sebuah bludger dan beater Slytherin berbadan besar dalam pengejarannya. Entah bagaimana, di tengah semua manuver, Malfoy berhasil menyusul dan mereka pun terbang bersisian, bahu dan lutut bertabrakan satu sama lain. Malfoy membungkuk di sapunya, buku jarinya memutih karena cengkeraman erat di pegangan sapu. Angin meniup rambutnya ke belakang dan giginya menunjukkan geraman penuh tekad. Harry memfokuskan matanya pada Snitch dan menaikkan kecepatan. Malfoy menyamainya dan menyenggol sapunya dengan kasar melawan Harry. Harry menyikutnya saat permukaan bumi menjulang makin dekat dan makin dekat saat Snitch berhenti hanya beberapa kaki di atas tanah. Ujung celana Harry menyapu rumput lapangan yang baru dipotong dan dia melipat kakinya. Dia menjulurkan tangan pada saat yang sama dengan Malfoy, tangan mereka hanya beberapa inci saat mereka berusaha meraih snitch emas kecil yang menari di luar jangkauan. Malfoy makin membungkuk ke depan, dan tangannya menyapu sayap Snitch yang mengepak liar.

"Tidak!" Harry menggeram dan, melawan segala akal sehatnya, dia menerjang maju.

Jari-jarinya membentur logam lembut sebelum dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia terjatuh dari sapunya. Tangannya yang menggapai-gapai menangkap Malfoy dan mebuat dia terjatuh dari sapunya juga, dan mereka pun terjatuh dalam bauran kepakan jubah, anggota badan yang meronta-ronta, dan pecahan kayu. Kepala Harry terbentur dengan menyakitkan pada bagian anatomi Malfoy yang keras dan terlalu runcing. Titik-titik cahaya yang terang menari di depan mata Harry saat ia berhenti dan tergeletak di rumput hanya beberapa kaki dari saingannya. Dia berbaring diam, terengah-engah sembari menunggu penglihatannya kembali. Tampaknya tak ada yang patah, itu bagus. Dia menggoyangkan jari tangan dan jari kakinya sebelum berusaha duduk. Sapu Malfoy rusak akibat benturan, tapi ajaibnya Firebolt milik Harry terbaring tanpa cacat di dekatnya. Snitch-nya tak terlihat di manapun.

Harry menjejakkan kakinya untuk berdiri, matanya memindai langit mencari kilaun emas kecil itu. Dia agak terhuyung dan menekan sebuah tangan ke kepala saat keseimbangan hampir meninggalkannya. Dia terhuyung-huyung beberapa langkah menuju ruangannya sebelum tersentak berhenti saat lapangan terasa miring mengkhawatirkan.

"Oh Merlin."

Suara pelan Malfoy yang gemetaran membelah udara, dan Harry berputar untuk menghadapnya hingga hampir berguling. _God_ , dia telah melupakan Malfoy. Tentu dia memang orang bodoh dan menyebalkan, tapi Harry tidak menginginkan dia cedera. Dia berkedip, menatap Seeker yang satunya. Malfoy tampak pucat, yeah, tapi dia tak tampak berdarah atau apa. Dia hanya terduduk di sana, menunduk menatap tangannya seolah itu tangan milik orang lain, ekspresinya membeku antara syok dan panik.

Perut Harry melilit saat ia menurunkan pandangannya ke tangan Malfoy. Disana, Snitch meringkuk di telapak tangannya. Sayapnya bergetar lemah. Malfoy menggerakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan matanya bertemu mata Harry. Syok-nya telah hilang digantikan oleh kepanikan. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, seluruh sisa tim-nya mengelilinya. Kumpulan massa berseragam perak dan hijau menghalangi pandangan Harry sebelum mereka mengangkat Malfoy di bahu mereka dan membawanya pergi dengan diiringi tepuk tangan keras dari bangku Slytherin. Malfoy melemparkan satu pandangan putus asa terakhir pada Harry saat dia dibawa pergi, putus asa menyampaikan _sesuatu_ dengan matanya.

Harry terduduk keras. Dia telah kalah. Dia kalah dari Malfoy. Dia kalah taruhan. Ikatan simpul dalam perutnya mengerat dan makan malamnya terancam keluar. Satu malam dengan Malfoy. Oh Tuhan.

"Peruntungan buruk, disana," Ron berkata, kemudian merengut. "Hey, apa kau terluka sama sekali?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita pergi saja."

 **xxx**

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor malam itu tidak biasanya hening. Harry duduk merosot di karpet depan perapian dengan bersandar ke sofa. Dia melipat lututnya di bawah dagu dengan kedua lengan mengelilingi tulang keringnya. Dia telah kalah taruhan. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah taruhan terkutuk ini? Pada si sialan Malfoy?

 _Mungkin ini tak begitu buruk. Dia jelas cukup fit._

Harry mengerang dan menekan matanya ke lutut. Gambaran mental singkat akan dirinya bergulat dengan Malfoy saat mereka terengah-engah bersama dalam ekstasi melebur hanya untuk digantikan oleh gambaran dirinya sendiri membungkuk di ranjang dan Malfoy menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dari belakang sambil mencemooh sepanjang waktu. Milik Harry berkedut tertarik pada gambaran itu. Ugh, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Cerialah, Harry. Ini tak begitu buruk," kata Ginny saat dia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di sampingnya. "Pertandingan hari ini membuat Slytherin unggul dari Hufflepuff, jadi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan mereka mendapatkan Piala,"

"Aku yakin pertandingan hari ini cuma kebetulan," Hermione menambahkan. Dia duduk di sofa di sebelah Ginny dan Ron tergeletak di karpet di sebelah Harry. "Kau telah mengalahkan Malfoy di setiap pertandingan lainnya. Kau terjatuh cukup keras, disana."

Ron mengibaskan tangannya dalam gerakan mengusir. "Harry sudah tahu semua itu. Aku yakin dia bisa hidup tanpa kalian duduk di sana dan mengungkit-ungkit pertandingan untuknya."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan member senyum lesu pada Ron. " _Thanks_ , Ron."

" _Well_ maafkan kami, kami hanya mencoba untuk membuat Harry merasa lebih baik," Ginny mengecam kakaknya, dan Harry bisa mendengar dia memutar mata. "Ayo, Hermione. Kau janji mau lihat esay Transfigurasi-ku."

Dalam pengendalian diri yang mencengangkan, Ron menunggu hingga mereka menghilang ke asrama perempuan sebelum dia mendekat pada Harry. "Jadi, Malfoy menang taruhan."

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk lupa."

Ron menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mencolek rusuk Harry. "Dan?"

"Dan tak ada apapun," gumam Harry sambil menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Ayolah, kau sobat terbaikku. Beritahu saja aku."

Harry mengangkat kepalanya pada Ron sebelum membiarkannya kembali terkulai ke sofa empuk. "Kau tak akan suka."

"Kalau tampang wajahmu itu petunjuknya, aku akan sama tak sukanya denganmu."

Harry mendesah. "Satu malam."

Ron tampak bingung. "Satu malam," ulangnya.

"Dengan dia," Harry menambahkan dengan signifikan.

Ron hanya tampak makin bingung. "Dengan dia?"

Harry bisa tahu kapan tepatnya Ron mengerti. Ron langsung mundur menjauh dan rona merah padam menyapu wajahnya menelan bintik-bintik di pipinya.

"Dengan Malfoy?" dia menuntut. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku pikir aku tak akan kalah," kata Harry, takjub pada ketenangan dalam suaranya.

"Kau tak bisa benar-benar serius melakukan itu."

Harry menggedik. "Taruhan adalah taruhan. Dan aku kalah."

 **xxx**

Saat itu tepat seminggu setelah pertandingan Quidditch naas itu. Seminggu dengan taruhan yang belum terbayar terus membayangi kepala Harry. Dia telah begitu yakin bahwa Malfoy akan menagihnya dengan segera. Tapi dia masih belum dapat kabar sedikitpun darinya sepanjang minggu. Dan di kelas pada hari Senin, Malfoy tampaknya malah menghindari Harry. Tak ada satu katapun, tidak ada lirikan mata, tidak ada sedikitpun. Di Aula Besar saat makan, Malfoy terus menunduk di atas piringnya. Di beberapa kelas yang mereka bagi bersama, Malfoy adalah orang yang terakhir sampai dan yang paling pertama pergi. Jalan mereka bertemu dengan tak terduga pada hari Rabu, saat Malfoy keluar dari kamar mandi laki-laki di lantai tiga pada saat Harry akan masuk. Mata Malfoy membelalak singkat sebelum dia menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dia menggumamkan "Permisi" dengan cepat-cepat saat ia melewati Harry dan langsung kabur ke koridor.

Awalnya Harry benar-benar bingung akan tingkah aneh Malfoy. Dan lalu dia mengerti. Tentu saja Malfoy tak ingin menagih kemenangannya sekarang, tidak saat lebih menyenangkan baginya untuk menyiksa Harry dengan cara menunda-nunda. Kenapa harus mengakhirinya dengan cepat kalau menunda-nundanya mampu membuat Harry gila. Dan dengan sukses juga, Harry mengakui pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menyerbu menuruni tangga. Dia telah mendapat mimpi buruk setiap malam. Dia tak bisa fokus di kelas. Sial, dia ingin hidupnya kembali.

Harry berhenti di luar pintu masuk ke area Slytherin. Untungnya, sepasang anak gadis tahun kedua akan masuk ke dalam. Harry menangkap pintu sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya. Anak-anak gadis itu menganga padanya.

"Kau tak bisa masuk ke dalam sini!" salah satu dari mereka berkata sambil bergerak menghalangi jalan.

"Aku tak ingin masuk. Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesanku untuk Malfoy."

Si anak merengut. " _Well_ …"

"Kenapa kami harus mau?" anak yang satunya lagi menuntut.

"Karena bisa ku bayangkan dia akan sangat marah kalau kalian tidak menyampaikannya." Harry melipat tangannya di dada dan mengeluarkan pelototan terbaiknya. "Katakan padanya jam delapan malam, ruang kelas Mantra lama di lantai empat. Datanglah sendirian. Sudah waktunya mengakhiri semua ini. Dia akan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan."

Harry berbalik dan berjalan menjauh tanpa menunggu jawaban.

 **xxx**

Harry tiba jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Dia ingin sampai lebih dulu dari Malfoy, karena situasi ini diluar kendalinya, setidaknya tiba sebelum Malfoy adalah hal bodoh yang masih bisa dia lakukan. Jam delapan pun tiba dan berlalu, dan saat sudah lebih sepuluh menit Harry merasa yakin Malfoy tak akan muncul, tapi kemudian pintu berderit terbuka cukup lebar untuk Malfoy menyelip masuk.

"Sudah waktunya. Kupikir kau tak akan datang," bentak Harry.

"Hampir tak akan datang," Malfoy berkata pelan. Dia tak menatap Harry.

Kesabaran Harry sudah di ujung sepanjang sore, dan kata-kata lembut Malfoy mengirimnya lebih jauh. "Benar. Seperti saat kau terus menghindariku minggu lalu."

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu apa rencanamu."

Malfoy terkejut dan pandangannya akhirnya bertemu pandangan Harry. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau mencoba membuatku gila, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan. Kau menunda-nunda menagih taruhan supaya aku harus berjalan-jalan dengan hal itu terus menggantung di kepalaku. _Well_ , itu tak akan berhasil. Kita akan selesaikan ini tepat di sini dan sekarang juga supaya aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku." Harry melepas jubah dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, lalu ia menarik rompinya melewati kepala.

Mata Malfoy terbelalak. "Potter, stop."

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Harry menuntut, suaranya terdengar lebih tajam dan lebih jelek dari yang pernah dia ingat dalam hidupnya. "Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan itu? Ini yang kau inginkan, yeah?" Dia meraih sabuknya.

Malfoy menganga untuk sekejap, kemudian melompat maju dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Harry. "Tidak!" dia berkata, menyentakkan tangan Harry menjauh dari sabuknya. "Maksudku, ya, aku mau, tapi tidak. Tidak seperti ini." Dia menyingkirkan tangannya seolah kulit Harry telah membakarnya. "Dengar, aku— Ini rumit." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tampak berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku ingin mengajukan perubahan pada perjanjian kita."

"Oh?" Harry melipat kedua tangan di dada dan melayangkan pelototan terbaiknya pada Malfoy.

Anehnya daripada layu menghadapi amarah Harry, tampaknya itu malah menopangnya. Malfoy berdiri sedikit lebih tinggi dan melotot balik. "Aku bersedia untuk membiarkanmu lolos dari taruhan kita, jika kau menukarnya dengan tiga permintaan kecil sebagai gantinya."

Sebuah tawa kasar meloloskan diri dari mulut Harry. "Kau gila kalau kau pikir aku mau menukar satu hal padamu dengan tiga hal."

Mata Malfoy menyempit. "Kupikir kau akan mau menukar tiga hal yang sangat kecil dengan satu hal yang sangat besar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa tiga hal yang sangat kecil ini?"

Malfoy berdeham. "Pertama: kau tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun apa yang terjadi di sini malam ini. Maksudku benar-benar tidak pada siapapun, tidak bahkan pada komplotanmu." Dia menunggu anggukan singkat Harry sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Kedua: Kau tutup matamu."

"Tutup mataku?" Harry menatap malfoy, dan Malfoy hanya menatap balik. "Baiklah."

Harry menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku untuk menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya sebelum menutup mata. Dia mendengar sedikit suara gemerisik jubah saat Malfoy bergerak, mendekat? Dia berusaha mendengarkan, tapi tetap tak bisa membedakan. _God_ , ini malah lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya. Sekarang dia tak bisa melihat dan kesunyian terus meregang di antara mereka.

" _Well_ , apa hal yang ketiga?" dia berkata, lebih ingin cepat-cepat selasai daripada mencari tahu.

"Yang ketiga," Malfoy berkata pelan, dan dia ternyata telah bergerak lebih dekat dari dugaan Harry. "Ketiga: kau jangan mengutukku atas apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang."

Terdapat suara gemerisik jubah lagi dan lantai berdecit tepat di depan Harry. Dia menahan dorongan untuk melangkah mundur, dan sebaliknya dia menutup matanya lebih erat dan mengangkat dagu.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ini," bisik Malfoy.

Dia begitu dekat hingga Harry bisa merasakan, benar-benar _merasakan,_ kata-kata berhembus menyapu mulutnya, dan kemudian Malfoy menciumnya dan Harry tertegun. Bibir Malfoy lembut dan kering dan begitu hangat saat bertemu dengan bibir miliknya dalam sebuah kecupan yang tak lebih dari sapuan singkat, dan kemudian bibir itu menghilang sebelum Harry sempat menyadari bibir itu pernah ada di sana sama sekali. Saat matanya terbuka, Malfoy telah setengah jalan menuju pintu. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, kan? Dia harusnya memanggil Malfoy, menghentikannya, dan menyuruhnya kembali untuk bicara, karena kau tak bisa hanya mencium seseorang dan lari tanpa kata. Tapi itulah yang dilakukan Mafoy dan pintu tertutup pelan di belakangnya sebelum Harry sempat membuat tenggorokannya bekerja.

Malfoy baru saja menciumnya. Dia baru saja _dicium_ oleh _Malfoy_.

"Well," kata Harry pada kelas kosong. " _What the fuck_."

 **xxx**

Harry tidak melihat Malfoy sepanjang sisa akhir pekan, dan saat kelas dimulai lagi minggu berikutnya, Malfoy kembali menghindari dia. Harry mencoba menangkapnya di Aula Besar, mencoba bicara padanya di antara kelas-kelas, tapi Malfoy selalu menyelinap pergi dan itu mulai membuat Harry marah.

Karena dia masih belum punya jawaban atas apa yang terjadi antara mereka di dalam kelas Mantra tua dan Malfoy benar-benar harus menjelaskan dirinya sendiri karena Harry benar-benar tidak mengerti. Awalnya Harry sangat yakin bahwa Malfoy hanya mencoba membuat dia jengkel, tapi setelah ciuman singkat dan lembut itu, dia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

Setelah kelas ramuan di hari Jum'at, Harry sudah cukup putus asa hingga ia mengarahkan Kutukan Penyayat pada tas Malfoy saat dia kabur ke koridor. Bagian bawah tas nya sobek dan semua buku-buku dan kertas-kertas milik Malfoy berjatuhan ke lantai. Malfoy tertegun saat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai mengerumuninya, dan Harry menyusul.

"Malfoy," katanya.

Malfoy melotot padanya. " _Fuck off_ , Potter."

Dia berlutut dan mulai mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Saat Harry datang mendekat, dia melihat bahwa Kutukan Penyayat-nya juga telah mengenai tas kecil yang terbuat dari kain felt lembut tempat Malfoy menyimpan set rune-nya. Dan batu-batu putih halus itu tergeletak di antara kertas sekolah yang berserakan. Harry berlutut dan menyenggol buku teks Transfigurasi milik Malfoy, kemudian memungut salah satu batu itu.

"Aku berharap untuk bicara denganmu," katanya sambil membelai batu halus itu di antara ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku bisa lihat itu," gumam Malfoy. Dia merapal _Reparo_ pada tas-nya lalu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam sebelum merapal _Reparo_ lainnya untuk tas kain felt kecil dan memunguti batu-batu rune-nya.

"Aku harap kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di hari Sabtu," desak Harry.

Malfoy melotot padanya. "Tak ada yang terjadi, Potter."

"Itu tidak benar," kata Harry, dan dia merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Kau menciumku."

Pipi Malfoy berubah merah muda. "Itu hanya kesalahan keputusan untuk sesaat, aku jamin padamu hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Harry. "Aku hanya… Aku tak mengerti kenapa."

Malfoy terdiam, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya tanpa kata. Harry berkedip untuk sesat, lalu ia ingat batu rune yang sedang ia pegang. Dia menjatuhkannya ke telapak tangan Malfoy. Batu halus itu tampak memiliki ukiran runcing berbentuk huruf P di tengahnya, dan Malfoy mengelus ibu jarinya pada bentuk itu dan mendesah dengan bahu merosot.

"Aku tidak dimaksudkan untuk menang," dia berkata.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Taruhan yang kita buat. Aku tidak dimaksudkan untuk menang," kata Malfoy. Dia menjatuhkan rune-nya ke dalam tas felt dan mengikatnya longgar. Dia ragu-ragu dan tak menatap Harry. "Saat meminta apa yang kuminta bila menang taruhan, aku hanya ingin menaruh ide dalam kepalamu bahwa aku ingin… _well_. Kupikir mungkin bila kau pikir aku memikirkanmu seperti itu, maka kita bisa…" Mulutnya mengkerut seolah dia baru menggigit sesuatu yang asam. "Itu adalah ide bodoh, dan jelas-jelas tidak berhasil."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Harry saat otaknya mencoba mengejar kata-kata Malfoy. "Maksudku, apa inti dari semua itu?"

Malfoy melotot padanya. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Potter?"

Dia melesakkan tas felt berisi batu-batu rune-nya ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan kabur ke koridor tanpa berpaling.

Harry membiarkan dia.

 **xxx**

"Kedua kapten, bertemu di tengah lapangan!" Hooch berteriak.

Harry melangkah penuh semangat melintasi lapangan dan harus menunggu Malfoy yang tampak enggan berjalan menemuinya. Meskipun pertandingan kali ini menentukan siapa yang akan memenangkan Piala Asrama, kupu-kupu dalam perut Harry sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Semoga beruntung," gumam Malfoy saat ia tiba di sana. Dia terus menahan pandangannya dengan tegas ke kakinya.

"Oh, aku tak butuh keberuntungan, Malfoy," kata Harry dengan riang. "Aku pasti akan menang."

"Terserahlah, Potter," Malfoy berkata sambil merengut dan mulai berpaling.

"Malahan, aku sangat percaya diri akan menang sampai-sampai aku berani bertaruh soal itu," kata Harry.

Malfoy membeku dan kemudian berbalik perlahan-lahan. "Itu tidak lucu," dia berkata. "Bahkan tidak lucu sedikitpun."

"Itu memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk menjadi lucu," Harry memberitahunya dengan santai. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Malfoy? Ingin bertaruh?"

" _Fuck you_ ," umpat Malfoy. Wajahnya berubah sinis, pegangannya pada sapu begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia berbalik menjauh.

"Kalau aku menang," kata Harry. "Kau biarkan aku mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade. Untuk makan malam. Sebagai teman kencan."

Untuk saat yang lama, Malfoy menatap kosong padanya dan kemudian sebuah senyum ragu-ragu pelan-pelan muncul melingkari bibirnya. "Dan apa yang terjadi kalau aku yang menang?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir. "Kalau kau menang, aku biarkan kau yang memilih restorannya." Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Apa kita sepakat?"

Malfoy menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum, dan Harry tahu tak peduli bagaimana hasil pertandingan hari ini, kali ini dia tak akan kalah.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
